A História de Um Vampiro
by LiaCollins
Summary: ...Quando se é um vampiro, a vida é muito longa. Um vampiro secular resolve contar sua vida para um famoso escritor que está em busca de uma história interessante para seu próximo livro. O que sairá desse encontro?...
1. Encontro

**Título:** A História de Um Vampiro

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Jensha, Suspense, Ação, Angst.

**Advertências: **Yaoi e lemon, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No

**Resumo:** Quando se é um vampiro, a vida é muito longa. Um vampiro secular resolve contar sua vida para um famoso escritor que está em busca de uma história interessante para seu próximo livro. O que sairá desse encontro? Qual a história que o vampiro tem para contar?

* * *

**Essa fic é inspirada no filme "Entrevista Com O Vampiro" e eu a dedico à Nagase Rukia, que desejava muito uma fic com um Misha uke e foi minha outra inspiração para escrevê-la. Bom, manola, aí está o primeiro capítulo! Espero que goste!**

**E, Naga, muito obrigada por editar a fanart da capa dela no Nyah! *-***

**PS: Essa fic é um desafio para mim pois é a minha primeira fic narrada em 1ª pessoa! Espero me sair bem! Me desejem sorte!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Encontro**

**Londres, 2012.**

Eu estou sentado em uma cadeira no quarto de hotel onde o encontro foi combinado quando ele finalmente entra. Sua camisa de mangas compridas, a calça jeans e o tênis contrastam com minha camisa social, calça de alfaiataria, sapatos sociais e meias pretos e o sobretudo bege que estou usando. Ele fecha a porta e se apresenta:

-Sebastian Roché, prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Collins.

-O prazer é meu, Sr. Roché, mas me chame de Misha. - Eu respondo apertando a mão que ele me estendia.

-Me chame de Sabastian então. - retruca o loiro sentando na cadeira localizada do outro lado da mesa onde estou.

Nós nos conhecemos através do site dele. Sebastian Roché é um grande e famoso escritor. Para seu próximo livro, ele resolveu fazer um concurso: as pessoas que acessassem o site e achassem que tinham uma história interessante para contar deveriam se inscrever no concurso na página dele no site deixando, entre outros dados, seu número de telefone, através do qual ele marcaria um encontro para ouvir pessoalmente a história. A mais interessante história que ele escutasse viraria seu próximo livro, sendo que no contrato constaria que os nomes das pessoas e lugares seriam alterados para preservar a privacidade dos envolvidos. O contador da história escolhida receberia uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Eu achei que ver minha vida ser transformada em um livro seria algo lisonjeiro, além do fato que ela ficaria registrada e guardada para a posteridade. Então me inscrevi e nós combinamos de nos encontrar naquele quarto de hotel. Agora estávamos frente a frente. Ele tirou um notebook da bolsa que carregava consigo, colocou em cima da mesa e o abriu. Minutos depois, o escritor me encarou:

-Bem, pode começar, Misha. Sou todo ouvidos! - ele exclamou com um largo sorriso no rosto e um forte sotaque francês em sua voz.

-Eu sou um vampiro. - eu respondi com o sorriso sombrio que adquiri quando fui transmutado.

-Que? Olha aqui, eu vim aqui para ouvir uma história que mereça virar um livro e não para ser feito de idiota! - devolveu o loiro se levantando furioso e fechando o laptop.

-Já vi que terei que te mostrar. Não queria fazer isso porque vai te assustar, mas não tem outro jeito. - eu explico calmamente já acostumado a reação dele por já tê-la visto várias vezes em outras pessoas.

-Mostrar o que, seu doido? - ele perguntou indignado.

Eu nada falo, apenas fecho os meus olhos e a boca e quando os abro sei exatamente o que ele viu não apenas pelo pânico em seu rosto, mas também porque já vi refletido em vários espelhos o que nesse momento o loiro vê. Meus olhos azuis agora estão vermelhos, minha pele adquiriu um tom mais pálido que o normal e meus caninos aumentaram de tamanho, ficando pontiagudos como presas, pois é o que eles realmente são: presas de vampiro. O homem à minha frente grita, eu fecho novamente os olhos e a boca e aos reabri-los, minha aparência está normal de novo. Sebastian ainda está nervoso, então eu tento acalmá-lo:

-Relaxe, eu não estou aqui para te machucar. Vim contar minha história, lembra-se? E pelo que sei, vocês humanos adoram histórias de vampiros. Me escute e você verá que se publicar a minha história, seu livro terá tudo para se tornar um best-seller.

-Es... está bem. - o loiro responde após respirar fundo e voltar a sentar. Ele reabre o notebook e volta a me fitar. - Pode continuar.

-Bem, eu não vim te contar apenas mais uma história de vampiro. A minha história é diferente de todas as histórias de vampiro que você já ouviu ou leu. Na verdade, eu não vim te contar exatamente uma história de vampiro.

-Como assim? Agora eu não estou te entendendo. - replica o escritor confuso.

-Eu explico: eu vim te contar a mais bela história de amor que seus ouvidos já tiveram o prazer de escutar. - eu falo e tenho a plena consciência que meus olhos brilham nesse momento.

-Deixa eu adivinhar: você vai relatar a sua história de amor impossível com uma humana. Ah, por favor, não existe nada mais clichê que isso! E só pra constar: eu **odeio** Crepúsculo! - devolveu o loiro novamente irritado.

-Eu também. Aliás, nunca vi uma obra com tantas mentiras sobre vampiros reunida como essa! Enfim, a minha história de amor não foi com uma humana, mas com um humano que virou vampiro. Então, você terá paciência para ouvi-la e coragem para publicá-la, Sebastian?

Nesse momento, ele parece mais interessado no meu relato. Com um sorriso largo no rosto e um sotaque ainda mais forte na voz, ele responde:

-É, agora parece que sua história é realmente boa. Eu vou escutá-la sim e se ela for realmente interessante, eu a publicarei.

-Posso começar então?

-Não só pode como deve! - exclamou ele com um largo sorriso.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


	2. O Início de Um Grande Amor

**Bem, embora eu não tenha conseguido adiantar a fic, resolvi postar logo o 2º capítulo porque vocês já esperaram tempo demais. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Londres, 1820. **

Eu entrei em uma taverna para procurar minha próxima vítima. Era o lugar perfeito, pois sempre estava cheio de pessoas que estavam vivendo o pior momento de suas vidas e por isso bebiam até cair. Eu sentei em uma mesa e pedi um Whiskey como sempre apenas para disfarçar já que não comia alimentos humanos há muito tempo.

Eu passei meu olhar por todo o ambiente em busca de alguém interessante para sugar, então finalmente o vi. Ele era alto, loiro, tinha olhos verdes e uns lábios carnudos que pareciam ser deliciosos. Simplesmente o homem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Eu deslizei a língua por meu lábio inferior salivando e sorri maliciosamente no exato momento em que ele virou seu rosto e seus olhos me encontraram. Nós nos encaramos por alguns segundos e ele exibiu para mim o sorriso mais doce que eu já tinha visto na vida. Então, o belo loiro foi até a minha mesa e me encarou enquanto perguntava educadamente:

-Eu posso me sentar aqui?

-Claro. Fique à vontade! - eu respondi sorridente.

-Eu me chamo Jensen Ackles. E você?

-Misha Collins. - eu retruquei sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta e sentou na cadeira que estava na minha frente, iniciando comigo uma conversa que durou horas e que eu jamais esqueceria. Nós havíamos acabado de nos conhecer, mas eu sentia como se o conhecesse desde criança. Meses depois, ele me contou que se sentiu do mesmo jeito.

Nós saímos da taverna de madrugada e ele fez questão de me acompanhar até minha casa. Disse que ficaria mais tranquilo assim e eu aceitei. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver o meu lar por fora, pois era quase tão grande como uma mansão. Quando entramos, o loiro ficou ainda mais chocado:

-Minha nossa! Eu me sinto em um palácio!

-É um pouco exagerado sim. Eu gosto de conforto, fazer o quê! - eu exclamei entre risos me sentando com ele no sofá e lhe entregando uma taça de vinho tinto que eu servi para ele.

-Você não vai me acompanhar? - indagou o rapaz entre sorrisos.

-Não. Eu já bebi demais. Prefiro apenas te observar e conversar.

-Bem, você que sabe. - retrucou ele tomando um gole do líquido vermelho escuro.

Nós retomamos a conversa por mais um longo tempo, horas se eu não me engano. Estávamos gargalhando quando eu caí sobre o colo dele sem querer e nós acabamos nos encarando. O silêncio durou por alguns segundos, até que ele me tomou nos braços e atacou meus lábios com uma paixão que eu desconhecia até aquele momento. Foi o melhor beijo que eu tinha recebido na minha vida até então. Logo, me vi correspondendo com a mesma paixão que ele.

A excitação que sentíamos era tão grande que pulamos as preliminares. Em questão de minutos já estávamos nus, eu ainda sentado em seu colo com as pernas dobradas ao lado das dele. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, eu segurei aquele membro grande que ele possuía e encaixei em minha entrada, me empalando nele enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido direito:

-Eu já tive vários homens, mas você é o primeiro que me tem. Eu nunca gostei de ser o passivo, mas contigo, eu não consigo imaginar o sexo de outra forma.

Ele prendeu a respiração meio assustado e a soltou imediatamente, segurando minha nuca e tomando meus lábios para si novamente. Então tudo foi prazer, suor e gemidos. Foi simplesmente e melhor transa na minha vida até aquele dia. Eu o cavalguei descontroladamente ao mesmo tempo em que ele empurrava meu bumbum de encontro ao seu falo latejante. Eu ofegava em seus ouvidos, abraçando seu pescoço com força. Jensen, por sua vez, subiu uma de suas mãos para meus quadris e o apertou com posse. Minutos depois, nós gozamos ao mesmo tempo, como mágica e eu desabei em seus braços.

Ainda pude sentir ele me carregando em seus braços, se deitando no chão e me ajeitando sobre seu peito. Depois, nós dois caímos em sono profundo. Eu nunca tinha dormido tão bem, nem quando era humano. E sim, vampiros dormem, mas não em um caixão, como você deve está pensando.

-Não? E como vocês dormem então?- indagou Roché com sarcasmo.

-Nós dormimos em freezers para mantermos nossos corpos gelados. Existem até freezers para casais. Mas, naquela noite, eu dormi envolvido pelo calor delicioso dos braços de Jensen. E, pela primeira vez, o calor não me incomodou.

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
